


Family Lullaby

by Goddessgirl



Category: Psych
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Found Famliy, Galavant reference, M/M, Original Female Child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessgirl/pseuds/Goddessgirl
Summary: Familial ties are discovered after a brutal case, Shawn observes a tender lullaby after a tense situation, Lassiter makes a new commitment.





	Family Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired entirely by King Richard's, Lassiter's character on Galavant, song at the end of Season 1.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TKG_0GfbJ4

Shawn was exhausted. The kind of exhaustion that came from solving real crimes, doing real work. Sure he had had a couple “psychic visions”, but even with his natural gifts this one had still been tough. Just this night they had solved a murder they had been trying to put to rest for a weeks. A woman had reported her daughter missing before turning up dead three days later. The ensuing goose chase would go down in the books. But in the end it had been as simple as could be. The missing daughter turned up when the police made a drug bust: scared, cold, and chained to a table.

Shawn had found some old letters in the woman's apartment and through them had discovered the identity of the father, an infamous drug lord. So a vision, a collapse into Lassies lap, and an excuse to rub his face in some powdered doughnuts ensued and they caught him. So here he sat, in the station surrounded by the joyous bustle of a case solved; but all he did was stare at the conference room.

The little girl was in there, it was dark and quiet and not necessary for reports like the Chief’s office was. So she had been tucked away, after an extensive medical check out and some food, awaiting her fate. Since her parents were either dead or arrested a Child Protective Service agent had been called to help her. And Shawn felt just awful for the girl, she had been through so much in the past weeks and everything was happening around her, without her, for her. _She must be terrified._

Just as that thought flicked through Shawns mind Lassiter emerged from Chief Vick’s office, considering Shawn had no idea he was in there he was more then a little surprised. Quickly getting over that Shawn stood up to go harass his favorite detective, but the CPS agent leaving the office in his wake gave the psychic pause. A discreet peek at the foldier they were examining only heightened his curiosity, Detective Carlton Lassiter’s name was written multiple times.

Finally Shawn turned back to see where aforementioned detective had gone, luckily it wasn’t far. He stood in front of the door to the conference room, frozen with fear. And what could he possibly be scared of in there? That little girl was no more a threat then Gus was. Looking around Shawn could tell that no one else noticed, no one else saw the flicker of hesitation or the shaking of his hand as he knocked on the door. And Shawn watched in rapt attention as the door opened slowly, and the girl lunged forward to hug the spindly man.

Shawn couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face, Lassiter, his horribly awkward boyfriend, stood frozen for a second; before absolutely melting into the hug of the small child. He crouched down to make eye contact with her before speaking so softly that Shawn couldn’t hear it from his current position. And he so desperately wished he could have heard it because the girl smiled past the tears welling up and gave him another hug.

Shawn’s silent watching was interrupted by Gus hitting him with something, looking up he could tell that Gus had been trying to get his attention for a while.

“What?”

“What do you mean what? I got our check come on let’s go, I’m tired of hanging out around here. I’m gonna go right home and take a bath, get my soak on; really let the tension of this case go.” Shawn grinned and rolled his eyes as he watched Gus’ retreating form, he glanced back at where Lassie had been before and was disheartened to see that he was gone. So with a grunt of effort and luxurious stretch Shawn followed after his best friend, already planning on heading off to Lassie’s as soon as possible.

*   *   *

After getting dropped off at the Psych office, and waving off Gus’ questions, Shawn set off for his boyfriends cozy little home. The walk wasn’t a short one but the night air was soothing after the stifling heat of the police station. Lost in his thoughts and fidgeting with the key that Lassie gave him, which he would never not feel fuzzy upon remembering, he got there in no time.

He was surprised upon arrival to find some of the lights still on, he had assumed Lassie had left soon after he did and would have gone right to sleep. Shawn had had a genius plan of crawling into his bed and wrapping around that beanpole like an octopus, so you know the usual. Just to be safe Shawn still unlocked the door as quietly as he could, and he was so glad that he did. For when he peered in he was met with the sight of strict, severe, stick up his ass Head Detective Lassiter, sitting on the floor and gently singing to the little girl from earlier.

She was tucked in on the couch, in possession of every single fluffy pillow and blanket that Lassie owned, and by the redness around her eyes Shawn could tell the she had been crying. But right now she looked peaceful, and so did Lassie who was singing so kindly and softly that it made Shawn’s heart clench. They had been dating for a few months and he had never seen that look on his face, one of such devotion. And Shawn suddenly remembered how much Lassie wanted kids, how he regretted not having them with his ex wife; how he was hoping he could have them with Shawn someday.

That last part had been spoken in slurred whispers after a party where Lassiter had gotten royally smashed. Shawn still felt guilty, he knew that he wasn’t meant to hear that, but even now when he thought of it the feeling of joy and domestic bliss was too heady to just call it a throwaway comment. And he felt them now, as he hid behind the counter and listened to Lassiter’s lullaby.

 _...Up we will float as we close our eyes_  
_Stars all around us like fireflies_  
_Just me and you drifting through the skies_  
_Goodnight my friend_  
  
_Not a thought_  
_Not a care_  
_Resting safe and sound_ _  
With each other there_

The pure adoration in Shawn’s gaze must of alerted Lassie to his presence, cause he glanced up and choked on the next words. He looked panicked and vulnerable, but Shawn just smiled at him and nodded to the small form on the couch.

“Come on Lassie she won’t be able to sleep if you don’t finish.” His words were hushed, so as not to wake her up; cause they both knew she was already asleep. But Lassie just rolled his eyes and picked up where he left off, his cheeks emblazoned with a blush.

  
_And so we'll rock on a nighttime ride_  
_Cozy and warm on the rolling tide_  
_Till we arrive on the morning side_  
_Our journey's end_  
  
_Goodnight_  
_Sleep tight_  
_We're gonna be alright_ _  
Goodnight my friend_

 

Even with the additional audience Lassiter took an extra moment to tuck her in and stroke her forehead, that adoring look still on his face. Then as quiet as can be he stood up and motioned towards the bedroom at Shawn. The psychic scrambled to his feet and tiptoed across the living room, terrified of the consequences if he woke up the little girl. Ducking into the bedroom he grinned as he saw the taut muscles of Lassiter's back, who was changing for the night. And simple as that Shawn moved forward to wrap his arms around him, hooking his chin over the other man’s shoulder.

“I didn’t know you were such a lovely tenor babe. What was the song you were singing?” Shawn felt muscles tense underneath his hands and placed a kiss on his shoulder, humming softly to fill the silence in an attempt to soothe Lassiter.

“It was a song my dad used to sing to me when I was little, before he left. Those were the only two good things he ever did for me. I’m just glad I finally get to sing it for someone else.”

“That’s sweet Lassie, also babe?”

“Mm?”

“Why is the little girl here? Does the CPS know she’s here?” Shawn expected the scoff and Lassiter stepping out from the embrace, but he wasn’t ready for the sorrowful look on his face. “Lassie?”

“She’s Althea’s granddaughter.”

“Who?”

“My mom’s...friend.”

“Girlfriend, and are you serious? That’s your niece?”

“Yeah I suppose, her name is Dorothy.” Lassiter looked so proud just saying her name.

“Did the chief know this?”

“No, I needed to help Leah find her daughter, I knew that if the chief knew she would take me off.”

“And how did she react when you told her.” There was fear for a split second in Lassie’s eyes, he knew that fear. Chief Vick was an intimidating woman. The phrase might be ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.’ but it should really be ‘Hell hath no fury like when Karen Vick has knowledge kept from her.’ Shawn shuddered at the thought of her _ever_ finding out his secret.

“Anyways, what’s gonna happen to Dorothy?” The question wiped away the fear but it seemed to make the man exponentially more tired. He sat on the bed and stared at his clasped hands before responding.

“For now she’s gonna stay with me, Mom and Althea went on a cruise before all this started or else she’d go with them.”

“And when they get back?”

“The plan is that Dorothy will go live with them, but when I called and told them it didn’t sound like Althea was gonna be ready to care for anyone; let alone a little girl. So until then, I will be her guardian.” Shawn nodded, though he wasn’t looking, and sat next to the other man. Clasping his hands in his own and stroking his thumbs of the knobby knuckles at an effort for comfort. It was low and tense when Lassiter spoke again, never tearing his gaze from their hands in his lap.

“Shawn? I want you to know, no matter what happens I’m still gonna be a part of Dorothy's life. I’m gonna be there for her as much as I can, whether that’s raising her or doing everything I can as her uncle.” It was then that Lassiter finally made eye contact, his stern eyes never wavering. “If that’s too much for you, if you don’t feel comfortable being with someone who is wholeheartedly devoted to something outside our relationship, then I need you to tell me now. I don’t want this causing problems later on or at the station, so just tell me now. Just...tell me.”

Shawn couldn’t help but coo at the stubborn heartbroken expression on Lassie’s face, what a silly man getting all worked up over a breakup that would never happen. He leaned forward and gently kissed the frowning man, and kept kissing him till he was kissing back. Then he pulled away and leaned his forehead against the other’s.

“You’re already completely committed to your job Carlton, and yet did that stop me from asking you out? No, cause your devotion to the things and people you care about make you such an incredible person, and I wouldn’t give up a chance to be with you for anything. Cause I...really really care for you Carlton.”

His teary eyed boyfriend scoffed a laugh at him but still smiled when he said, “I love you too Shawn.”

They devolved once more into kissing, falling back into the sheets as they did. Taking turns straddling one another, trying to drown the other in the pure feelings they held. A heated hushed night passed and Shawn found himself rising with the sun. Or at least whenever the sun managed to peak through the break in the curtain at just the right angle to wake him up, so like 9. He carefully extracted himself from the bed and headed for the kitchen, gathering all the ingredients for pancakes.

And when Lassiter emerged a couple minutes later, sleep soft and immediately going in for cuddles, Shawn couldn’t stop the grin on his face. Those joyous feelings were back in full force, and were fueled exponentially by Lassiter leaving to go retrieve Dorothy. Holding her close as he introduced her to Shawn.

Shawn who was secretly terrified of messing this up, saying something or doing something wrong that would make Carlton kick him out of the peaceful home; and his life. But Dorothy giggled at his jokes and scarfed down his pancakes, and didn’t question when he showed up day after day after day.


End file.
